How many time can you lose your mind?
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Kiba has been so sure of his life. He married the love of his life. He's an exceptional shinobi and has many wonderful friends but when Kiba is saved one night by a mysterious figure he starts to remember a life with her in it. The problem is no one else does. Who is this mysterious female and what does she have in store for him?


Chapter One, Enjoy. I only own whats mine.

(Ami's POV)

The steady progress I was making comes to a pause as the familiar sensation of a cold nose taps my thigh. I set down the pen as I look down at the large dog poking my leg.

"Hey boy" I whisper and pull out the headphones I was wearing, the fall on the table with a small thud, then to the floor as Akamaru bumps my leg once more and the table as my leg hits it "what's up? Are you hungry?" I whisper sweetly, like I'm talking to a large child and glance at him food dish.

It was uncommon for Kiba to forget to refill it. But there was the occasional time. When he just returned from a three-day mission and literally passes out in our bed room, when he's had to much sake with the guys or trained to hard that his body simply wont do what he wants anymore. I wasn't too mad when he came home intoxicated. It was only when they could all go out, Naruto included. As the Hokage of our village, free time was very rare for him and like I've stated many times, Naruto would rather spend it with his family. Kiba and the others acknowledge this but once and a while, with the help of Hinata of course, they pulled one over on our great Hokage and kidnapped him from the house for a night of fun. A night filled with Sake and pork, a staple of Choji's, good laughter and ease.

Oddly though the dish has only half empty and once more my thigh was poked with a cold nose. I paused. I wasn't a shinobi. Or a Inuzuka. Which meant I didn't grow up around dogs, and couldn't tell what was wrong with one by a single look or gesture. Simply put I was lost. Very lost. Akamaru must have sensed this as a low whine comes from the large hunting dog and I frown, my hand gently rubbing the back of his head. My mind ran though the possible causes for his stress.

We didn't have any big events coming up.  
The rent wasn't due for a few more weeks. _And we were making more money now than we started so that wasn't it.  
_ There wasn't some attack, if there was Akamaru would have bit my kimono and hauled ass out of there. _A motion drilled into him from my over protective husband._  
It wasn't very late in the night. _A habit I was bad for doing but a glance at the clock told me it was a little after nine._

The only probable cause would be Kiba himself.

"Is it Kiba?" I ask, pointlessly, as I'm already walking towards the master bedroom we share.

My footsteps are light. A habit I try to do as my husband was a ninja and the sound of footsteps must get pretty annoying at 3 am when I get to bed to do what ever the hell I need or have to do at three in the morning. My hands on the door and moments after I'm gently sliding open the wooden barrier blocking my path. I pause, my hand gently grasping the small knife hidden in its holster on my left leg. It had been the first thing Kiba gave to me after we moved in, it's not like I could or well would use it -Kiba forced me to learn different close range attacks- but he stated it gave him some peace of mind when we was out of town on missions. I glance into the room.

At first glance everything seems normal, Kiba passed out on the mats. Clothes half off before the clutches of sleep go him and drool down his chin but the gentle moans leaving his lips force me to enter the room. I gently walk over the mat and to the little table on the other side of the room, my finger strike the match and it flares to life. Gently opening the lantern I send some light into the room and turn around after shutting the lid. Akamaru was right something was up, with further inspection I notice Kiba's sleeping but it was a clearly restless sleep as his head was turning left and right every few seconds and a thin coat of sweat was kissing his skin. I place my hand on his head and find he has a slight fever, my body works in auto pilot as I go through the motions. Grabbing some water, a bowl, a towel and other things I might need. I gently soak the cloth in the water and place it in his forehead. The coolness was enough to wake him and my husbands eyes flicker open as my fingers gently stroke his hair.

"Ami?" He whispers, his voice hoarse.

"Shh," I whisper and continue my gentle movement's "you were having a nightmare and you have a slight fever."

My voice was soft so I didn't scare him, I wasn't sure if he was completely awake and it was literally life threatening to startle a sleeping ninja. A low, soft groan escapes his lips as he gently places his head on my thighs.

"Not a nightmare..." He whispers "more like lost memories."

I pause my movements and glance down at him, my interest now peaked but I smile when I find him sound asleep once more.

(Kiba's pov)

"Hey Kiba-kun" a soft voice says, I glance to the left to see my old female teammate.

"Hey Hinata!" I smile and slow down pace slightly.

Being 5 inches smaller than myself and Shino it was normal, I dare say a habit even. I wasn't sure if Hinata knew we did that but a soft smile was on her face as we fell into a comfortable silence. The actions of last night were fresh on my mind, my thoughts running in every direction as I tried and failed over and over to put the pieces into place. I'm not sure why it was happening but its like my mind did everything in its power to make me forget something and suddenly it's like "well your lives sort of calm at the moment, time to fuck it up" and opened the locked gate just enough for a hair of some lost memory to resurface. The most annoying trait was that was it, just a sliver of a memory. One I couldn't for the life of me place together.

"Are you alright Kiba-Kun?" Hinata whispers, gently placing her hand on my forehead. Judging from the smoothness it was her handkerchief but the dampness was welcoming on my skin "you seem flushed."

Leave it to Hinata to notice the small stuff.

"Yes I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" She asks and slides the cloth behind my neck "I think we should sit down for a bit."

"But we are going to be late if we do that."

"My husband can wait a few minutes." She whispers and I feel gentle pressure on my shoulders and my knees are bending.

I feel my eyes shutting and using ninja speed or I'm guessing Hinata somehow managed to turn both of us around and manoeuvre both of us so her back was leaning again the tree trunk and my legs were on her thighs. Not only was this comfortable for me but it put both of us out of the sun. A light breeze dusts over my skin before the world goes black.

(Hinata's pov)

"Kiba-kun?!" I gasp in shock.

I had just grabbed Kiba's shoulders before he passed out, having experienced that many times as a child I knew the signs well and had a few seconds to prepare before I had to take the brunt of his weight. In his last few seconds I was able to turn him, placing his back to my chest before he passed out. I used his weight and dropped with him, using the bark of the tree for added support and my left foot to slid both his feet outwards. This caused his knees to bend and allowed me to easily manoeuvre him into a sleeping position when we ended. I stop, my fingers gently caressing the forehead of my more rambunctious teammate.

"Kiba-kun?" I ask once more and gently pull a fan out of my left sleeve.

It had been year's sense I had to use it but it was a life saver if I ever felt faint. The fan snaps open and I gently fan my unconscious teammate. I had purposely speed up my stride to meet him at the corner; I had gotten a call from Ami last night and agreed to keep him off missions for a little while. I was hoping to ask him about it but here we were. I let out a soft chuckle.

 _"_ _How times have changed…"_ I think with a chuckle.

It was interesting to be on the other side of this for once, my fingers brush some hair out of his face and I can't help but smile as I gently play with the stubble on his chin. It was still shocking to see the changes my friends have gone through. Yes, it had been twenty three years since we graduated the academy but I could shut my eyes and picture everyone. Fifteen kids. Stupidly happy children, so proud they graduated the academy; others were cocky and were currently supporting larger smiles.

"Hinata?" a soft female voice says.

My eyes snap upwards in shock, my hand pausing on Kiba's chin. A light blush dusts my cheeks as one, this looked VERY bad right now and two, someone had managed to sneak up on a Jounin without being noticed. Thankfully, the said intruder was Sakura and not someone like Naruto, which would have made things really awkward. The Pink-hair kunoichi knelt down on the grass in front of us. A small smile on her face at the situation and my obvious awkwardness. Thankfully, Sakura wasn't one to judge and I've already proved to her that I'd do anything for Naruto, even die for him. A flashback of my fight with pain came to mind. Looking down at Naruto, pinned to the ground, helpless to help me, the smile on my face as I told him I loved him and the ground. After that I woke up to Sakura standing over me. My chest glowing with Medical Chakra.

I was surprised when I snapped back into the present. A raised eyebrow from the pink haired Kunoichi was sent my way and I mentally counted the seconds I'd been sitting there was a probably dazed expression on my face. I was thankful that she didn't repeat herself, instead letting me come out of it myself and no doubt scanning over Kiba, the man still unconscious in my arms. Coming to her own conclusions and seeing he wasn't dying, or hopefully wasn't dying, let me take the lead on this one. The blush darkens slightly.

"Hi Sakura" I say, thankfully without a stutter

"What's up?" she asks slowly, glancing at Kiba's still form.

"I'm not enterally sure." I answered truthfully.

I went into the conversation with Ami last night. The lack of sleep. The disturbing dreams. The fever. The favor and puling him off missions. When I finished everything Sakura just sat there. Probably shifting her initial conclusions and filling in the blacks of the situation at hand. Her hand went to his fore-head, her hand glowing once more. Her eyes were shut. In concentration as she carefully pumped her chakra through his brain. She must have found what she was looking for because her eyes open. Seconds before Kiba's. A gasp shutters through his chest and my lap as his eyes snap open, half in fear and half ready for an impending attack. My rambunctious teammate pauses, tensing appropriately before he see's both of us. A worried expression on my face and a calculated but friendly one of Sakura's.

"Hi Kiba..." Sakura states, her tone like that of a girlfriend finding her boyfriend cheating on her and she's backed him into a corner. As if it could get any funnier, her arms cross for a more direct point, I bit my tongue to stop the laughter from coming out "I think it's time we had that appointment you've been avoiding."

Read and Review people, Peace.

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


End file.
